


Jealousy How I Envy You

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Insecure Ciel, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Jealous Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Making Up, Trains, choo choo, talk about your feelings you morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: (Rewritten and re uploaded, so I hate it less)Ciel felt bad he had yelled at him, but he hated when the butler flirted, at least with others.





	Jealousy How I Envy You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am surprised people like these fics. This is heavily edited because my old fics were messes from my high school days

Ciel stared out of the train window, the trees were flying past them. Yes them, Sebastian was there, though the man he traveled with was out doing something. He felt bad he had yelled at him, but he hated when the butler flirted, at least with others. "Stupid envy," he whispered to himself. Ciel began to tap his foot, trying to release some tension. 'What am I going to do?' He looked at his reflection in the frosted glass. 'No wonder he doesn't want me, I'm hideous.' Ciel looked away, ashamed of his self doubt. He was known for his cockiness dammit! He shouldn’t be feeling this low. 

Sebastian was determined to distract himself any way he could, even visiting the engine room. He didn't want to go back to see Ciel, who was probably more pissed since he had left. Though it was very hard to find anything for him to do. He sighed and made his way back. Sebastian did feel bad about the fight. He had only made a comment that the boy's weight had dropped drastically when Ciel refused to eat. Then Ciel said his conversation with the odd woman made him lose his appetite. Sebastian knew it was a lie, but he was tired of fighting with the teen. In all honesty, he just wanted to give his little master a hug. Share a bed again, warm the little earl, and place simple kisses on his cheek. He truly missed the time they used to share. 

'Maybe it was for information and I just overreacted,' Ciel tried to find a reason for the odd conversation Sebastian had, had with the slut in the cabin next to theirs. Ciel looked at the clock, 'He's been gone for over an hour.' The car door was finally opened and all thoughts of forgiveness left the earl. "Where were you?" he snapped.

Sebastian didn't want to get into another argument, "Out learning about the train. I thought it best to be knowledgeable of our transportation." He looked into blue eye and saw that was not the answer Ciel wanted. The butler took a seat across from him, leaving the conversation at that. He began to remember when he and Ciel went to the beach this past summer, the way the boy clung to him because of the cold wwater.it seemed when the weather got colder, so did Ciel's affections. He stopped trying to find the source of Ciel's new behavior and instead focused on the joyful memories. 

"Learning my ass," Ciel mumbled. It annoyed him that Sebastian simply sat there. No apology, no 'let's talk about this' the man just sat there smiling out the window. Ciel narrowed his eyes, 'I bet he’s imagining her.' Tears threatened to fall, 'No! I won't cry for a no good bastard of a demon.' The earl stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He made sure to slam the door hard on his way out.

Sebastian didn't expect the boy to leave. He didn't expect anything really, 'Damn it!' Ciel was unpredictable which, on one hand, was very refreshing but on the other, was very frustrating. The demon got up to follow the enraged earl’s path. 

Ciel walked into the dining room. He looked around till he saw a man, 'Two can play at this game asshole.' The guy was obviously of wealth and Ciel knew his type. The kind that smiled in the day time but was a devil at night. The earl had seen too many unsavory types, and could spot them from a mile away. The man was an easy target he could use.

Sebastian finally found the boy in the food car. His eyes flared when he saw Ciel talking and laughing with a stranger. The butler took a deep breath, 'This is just payback he doesn't mean it.'

Ciel smiled, "Really? I had no idea Egyptian cotton was such a growing industry." He feigned innocence perfectly, placing his chin on his folded hands. The man looked at him hungrily, when he showed off his legs. 'That's it,' Ciel let his eye widen a bit, "Is something wrong." Quickly the man shook his head no and asked if Ciel wanted to go to his room with him. Ciel smiled, "I would love to, but only for a little bit," he stood and so did the man. Ciel never got his name, it wasn't important. They began to walk toward the man's quarters. 'It's nice to be wanted,' Ciel thought when the man made a comment about his 'adorable' appearance.

Sebastian followed at a slow pace. 'They're just talking business, I have no reason to be mad,' Sebastian watched as his master grabbed onto the man's arm. He could hear the cute giggle from the earl, 'That little brat!'

Ciel smiled up at the man, "I'm so glad I found another earl," he continued to hold onto the man’s arm, "I'm glad we could chat." The man blushed then agreed. As soon as they reached the man’s cabin a fierce hand grabbed Ciel by the arm. The earl looked back, seeing Sebastian’s hell fire eyes staring down at him. 

“Excuse, sir, but it is well passed my master’s bed time.” 

The man seemed too shocked to speak. He simply nodded and let Ciel be taken away. 

Sebastian was not mad, not even pissed, he was livid. He wanted to strangle the brat. The butler dragged the boy down the halls of the train, toward their own room. Had the butler flirted? Yes. Had he done it and Ciel saw? Yes. Though he did it so Ciel wouldn't have to smell the awful cigarettes the woman smoked. The butler saw their vents were connected and persuaded the woman to stop for the night.

"OW! Sebastian L-let go!" Ciel tried to wiggle out of the bruising grasp. He wasn't planning on actually going into the man’s room. Ciel just wanted to see what his lover would do. So far he didn't like the reaction.

Sebastian turned to him, "Be quiet!"

Ciel shivered in fear, "I wasn't going to do anything, I promise." When the room door opened he was thrown in. He raced to the living quarters, slamming the door behind him. The demon easily opened it though. Ciel got a strange thrill from the wrath on Sebastian’s face. He yelped when his shirt was grabbed. He was tossed like a coin threw the air and landed on the bed with a bounce. 

"You are the most selfish, self-centered brat I have ever been contracted to!"

Ciel shot back, “It’s your fault!"

Sebastian raised and eyebrow, "What?" He moved closer, towering over the earl. “Explain to me how this is  _ my  _ fault.” 

The teen wasn't intimidated by the display. Ciel began to cry, his chest was so tight. He let out his tirade. "You act like such a gentleman but you’re really just a snake. Pretending I’m the most precious thing you’ve ever had while going around and entertaining every harlot you find!" Ciel rubbed his eyes angrily and began to hyperventilate, "I hate it! It makes me feel worthless, and weak, and ugly." The earl didn't care if he was being a drama queen; he'd been bottling these thoughts up for a while. “I hate how much your perception of me matters. I hate how the thought of losing you hurts-”

Sebastian watched the boy break down. At least now he knew why Ciel wasn't eating, wasn’t allowing him to touch him, wasn’t his normal self. 

Ciel gasped for breath and coughed, he had never cried this much. Not even when he was locked up in that horrid cage. He felt Sebastian pull him into an embrace. Ciel had forgotten how nice it was for the man to hold him, how it made his mind go blank and his muscles relax. He hadn't let the demon touch him for a month. He sighed when Sebastian untied his eye patch, letting it fall on the bed. Ciel looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat.

Sebastian had let a single tear escape. He saw Ciel's shocked face and saw that the boy was about to speak till Sebastian silenced him.

Ciel's heart melted when Sebastian kissed him. It was as if every memory of them laughing, smiling, cuddling, loving each other, had flooded back into his mind. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck and detached his lips, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy's nose, then cheeks, then forehead, "I'm sorry too." He and Ciel sat there in each other's embrace. “When did this start?” he asked. 

“A while ago, after… the incident where you,” Ciel mumbled the rest into the man’s shoulder. The case from the queen involved a particularly touch starved countess who would gladly give up secrets for pleasure. 

“Forgive me,” Sebastian pled, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know it was for information. I know it meant nothing to you. My heart wouldn’t stop screaming about it though, it wouldn’t leave my head alone.” Ciel clutched at the demon. “It kept saying such awful things.” 

Sebastian kissed the teen’s furrowed brow. “I will no longer use that tactic for information. I don’t enjoy doing it either.”

Ciel nodded in acknowledgement, “I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you.” 

“You are a prideful creature, it’s expected,” the demon teased, pinching the earl’s side. The giggle he received in turn made his smile widen. “I’m sorry for not thinking about your reaction, you had never expressed distain before.” 

“We weren’t like this before,” Ciel explained. 

“Very true,” Sebastian kissed the teen. “I have missed this.” 

"Sebastian?" Ciel finally spoke. 

The demon looked down at him, "Yes love?" 

Ciel balled up his fists and kissed the man one more time. “Give me a month’s worth,” he ordered, a cocky grin on his lips. 

“Yes my lord.” 

Ciel gasped as Sebastian bit his ear softly, pressing him back into the bed. He let the butler remove his clothes. "Ah!" he yelped as his neck was bitten by sharp fangs, "Sebastian." Ciel tried to unbutton the butler’s pressed white shirt but failed. Luckily two hands came to help him, finally revealing Sebastian's sculpted chest. He let his hands run down the flesh in wonder. Ciel sighed when Sebastian laid his chest onto top of his, 'So warm.' They kissed lazily letting themselves feel each other’s heartbeats. 

Ciel’s was fast and fluttering, while Sebastian’s was slow and deep. The sound of soft moans bounced off the walls of the car, though they were drowned out by the rattling of the train on its tracks. "Are you sure?" Sebastian kissed the boy's blushing cheek. "Yes," Ciel panted.

* * *

"Ah…Ah…Ah….Ah!" Ciel hooked his legs around Sebastian's quickly moving hips. His little hands gripped onto muscular shoulders of the man. He gasped as the cock inside him picked up its pace, "Shit!" Ciel covered his mouth with one hand. The other went to grip the moving head broad. 

The bed was slamming against the wall. Ciel listened to loud creaks and groans of the wooden frame. It was going to be ruined. They would surely break it. He hoped he wouldn’t be barred from the train in the future. A particularly deep thrust made his eyes roll back. To hell with the train! Sebastian could take him anywhere faster than this blasted machine. 

Sebastian began to pant with the rhythm of his thrusting, "That's it..al-almost." They hadn't touched in so long. The contract mark was blazing and setting him alight. 

"Fuck, good! So fucking good, Sebastian!" Ciel couldn't think of anything else to say. His mind was blank and he felt like he would die without more from the demon. The heat in his stomach was spreading and about to crescendo. 

Sebastian picked up one of the boy's soft legs, throwing it over his shoulder. The new angle made the teen go insane. The moans and cries were music to the demon’s ears. They both began to sound more like animals than lovers.

Ciel gripped the sheets for dear life. He didn’t want this to end so soon. "R-r-ride," he struggled to stutter out, "I w-want t-to ride." 

Sebastian pulled out of the boy then laid on his back. He helped the shaking earl crawl on top of him. Sebastian held his member steady for the teen to sit on, "Go ahead love." 

Ciel began to lower himself. He let his head lull back when the tip penetrated him. Ciel looked down at the scarlet eyed man, he saw Sebastian smiling in pure lustful joy. "Fuck!" Ciel cried as he bottomed out. The demon’s cock was so hot, making his insides melt. He could feel it pulsing which did something to him he couldn’t explain, "Oh my god." Ciel intertwined his hands with Sebastian's. He wanted to be close to the butler, as much as possible.

The demon tried not to thrust into the slick heat. He felt Ciel tighten, then relax, then tighten again; the feeling drove Sebastian crazy. "M-move," he begged, “Please move." Sebastian saw Ciel’s smug grin. The demon growled and bucked up his hips. 

"Ah!" Ciel laughed at the noise he had made. “Okay, okay,” he began to bounce up and down on the hot cock. His legs were burning and his arms were weary, but he continued to chase his release. “Dammit, I’m close, I’m going to," Ciel looked down at the demon, "Kiss me. Kiss me!"

Sebastian sat up, Ciel now sitting in his lap. His fingers tangled in the blue locks and pulled him to his lips. The demon wrapped an arm around the teen’s waist, helping him move.

Ciel clutched at Sebastian’s ebony tresses. “I love you,” he panted against the hot lips, “I love you so much.” He wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck. “Please, please, please,” he begged, not even really knowing what he was begging for. 

Sebastian seemed to know though. “I love you too,” he whispered into the teen’s ear before giving it a soft bite. His hand wrapped around the earl’s dripping cock. “Come for me darling. My most precious treasure. My sweet love. Let go, let me feel the pleasure I give you.” 

Tears rolled down Ciel’s cheeks. His legs and arms held Sebastian in a vice as his whole body began to shake. The demon’s skilled cock and hand were ripping the orgasm out of him. “Sebastian!” he cried, choking when he felt the demon releasing inside him. 

Sebastian held the teen close to him. He moved to pull out but the willowy limbs grew tighter. 

“Stay,” Ciel sniffled, “A little while longer.” 

Sebastian planted kiss after kiss on the earl’s face. “Yes, my love.” 


End file.
